This disclosure relates to a media cartridge for a printer. In particular, this disclosure relates to a locking/unlocking mechanism for a cartridge inserted into a printer.
Many printers are designed to receive cartridges that provide a length of media for printing. Typically, the length of media is wrapped around a core and then fed from the inside of the cartridge during the printing process. Many cartridges also include an integrated ink ribbon, such that all consumable materials (e.g., the media and ink ribbon) are present in a single replaceable printer item.
Usually, a cartridge of this kind is initially stored and transported separate from the printer itself. During the handling of the cartridge, the exposed portions of the ink ribbon or media may become slack. In some instances, such as with a free end of the media, this may mean that the end could be retracted into the cartridge or pulled from the cartridge. In the case of the ink ribbon, however, this may mean that the ink ribbon is more susceptible to catching on a printing component during the loading of the cartridge into the printer (e.g., catching on a thermal print head) or to being pulled out of the cartridge if the ribbon snags on another external item.
Hence, a need exists for an improved media cartridge. In particular, there is a need for a cartridge that can keep lengths of material taut for handling.